Everything Led to This Moment
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: You reach the entrance to the final room of the infamous caves in Mt. Silver, one sweaty hand on the edge of the door, gasping for breath from the journey to this place. With only determination and pure grit you had pushed yourself to this point...


You reach the entrance to the final room of the infamous caves in Mt. Silver, one sweaty hand on the edge of the door, gasping for breath from the journey to this place. With only determination and pure grit you had pushed yourself to this point in your quest to be the best Trainer the world would ever know.

All the battles you fought, all the people you met, all the Pokemon you captured, and all those memories go through your mind with each step you take now. Walking into the large room that looks like the other caves you passed to get here, you know that this is different. There is a different air in here, and while you can't quite figure out what, you know that there is something strong in here with you.

Surrounded by rocks and the only light being from the high noon sun coming in through the large hole in the ceiling, you look ahead and see what looks like a lone figure standing atop a small hill. He, or she, has their back to you and all you can make out is the yellow backpack hanging from the left shoulder, and the red jacket. Seeing it as a surprise that someone was here before you, you walk on towards this person and are about to speak when you stop.

The person turned his head, now seeing it is a boy who faces you now. Turning around fully, the boy stares at you, you can see his eyes piercing holes in you. Those eyes give off a look, like he knew you were going to be here.

But why? Who would be out here, in the middle of a dangerous cave known for its grueling Pokemon? Who is this person?

Then your eyes go wide and you mentally gasp out of shock. You remember the tales of a so-called 'legendary trainer' lurking in and around the Indigo Plateau, a trainer that no one could beat and even the mighty Elite Four were humbled in battle. A trainer who had become the Pokemon Champion after beating Blue some years ago. A young trainer from Pallet Town…

This boy had to be him.

_Red._

Tossing the backpack to the side, Red took a few steps forward, and you take as many steps back, not out of fear or hesitation but out of nothing more than respect. Red's presence didn't just ask for respect, it _demanded_ respect. And you gave it without saying a word.

His eyes didn't look away from yours as he stood atop that hill, seemingly towering over you, and even after all that you had been through to reach this point you cannot help but feel slightly humbled. A nervous sweat forms on your forehead but you pay it no mind as you see Red reach for his belt, pulling a red Poke ball with his right hand. It went from its small size to its normal size in his palm.

This is obviously a gesture of a challenge, so you shake your head and grit your teeth together. This was why you were here. You started this journey to be the best Pokemon trainer ever and everything you've done has led to this moment. Through the battles with the Johto Gym Leaders and trainers, to the hard road to the Indigo Plateau, and the Kanto Gyms and trainers, and to even through your bitter Rival, you fought for every step of the way. But not alone.

Your team helped you as well, and you couldn't have done it without them. The fought alongside you, from your fresh start in New Bark Town and through the League and beyond, you know that this fight means a lot to not just you but them as well. And you will do your best to make sure you do not fail them, as you're sure they will not fail you.

A single beat of sweat goes down the side of your face, but you can't feel it, the adrenaline pumping through your body makes everything else a secondary and far-gone concern. Without saying a word you accept the challenge. You follow Red's lead, and reach for a Poke ball on your belt as well.

Red sees this and, for a split second you see what looked like a smirk out of the corner of his mouth, reaches for the bill of his cap and twists it around a full 180, and now you see that he means business. He's not going to let you win, nor will he go easy on you.

But you don't care, you came here to prove that you can beat anyone in a battle, even the best of the best. You made it this far and you're not going to quit now, for the title of best trainer in the world is mere moments away if you beat Red.

Red throws the Poke ball up into the air, and as it comes down it releases its occupant. A Pokemon you instantly recognize. It lands on its feet, yellow fur glowing, pointy ears and lightning bolt shaped tail at attention, electric bolts coming from the cheeks. It could only be Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

It stares at you with a similar glare that its master gave you before the battle started, and it was ready for whatever came was coming its way.

You repeat to yourself as you clutch the ball in your hand that you will not lose. Not now, not when you're this far.

As you throw the ball into the air and call for your first Pokemon to enter the fray, you know that you're in for the fight of your life.

Your battle with destiny is now.


End file.
